The African American Diabetes Mellitus (AADM) Study represents 1 of the primary attempts to identify T2DM susceptibility genes in West African ancestral populations of African-Americans. Through an international collaboration between African and US investigators, affected sib-pairs (ASP) from Nigeria and Ghana were characterized for demographic, clinical, and biochemical measurements. Microsatellite genotyping for a genome scan was conducted by CIDR. Linkage was observed for T2DM on chromosomes 12, 19 and 20, for insulin on chromosome 19 and for intraocular pressure (IOP, indicative of glaucoma, 1 of the eye complications of T2DM) on chromosome 5. Fine mapping, at~2 cM marker density, of the linkage regions forT2DM, insulin, glucose, and IOP was performed. We observed the following notable results: 1) T2DM: chromosome 5-LOD=3.13, 1 unit LOD support interval 117-135 cM; 2) IOP: chromosome 5- LOD=4.68, support interval 105-158 cM); and 3) insulin: chromosome 19-LOD=2.57, support interval 12-33 cM. The T2DM and the IOP linkage regions on chromosome 5 overlap. The 19p region contains both the insulin receptor and resistin genes. The 5q region contains the Sorting Nexin 2 gene which interacts with insulin and leptin receptors, as well as a new adult-onset primary open-angle glaucoma locus on 5q22.1 designated GLCIG. Following reviewers' advice, we submitted an application to CIDR to conduct SNP typing on chromosome 5 and 19. A total of 4,608 SNPs in 460 sibships (n=1380 persons) at a density of 5-6 kb within genes and 11-12 kb for intergenic regions was requested. Linkage and family-based association analyses will be conducted. Identified candidate genes/loci will be re-sequenced and functional SNPs will be typed in 1000 cases and 1000 controls to perform ethnically matched association and LD mapping studies. Phenotype/genotype association will be assessed and functional associations will be repeated in 4 groups-Yoruba, Nigeria; Luyha, Kenya; African Americans and Finns in the FUSION study. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]